Joker's kitten
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: After Catwoman drugs Harley during an encounter with them Harley becomes a cat Hybrid and worried about her Puddin's reaction but will The Joker WANT to get rid of Harley's problem so soon?-LEMON HarleyxJoker (batman Adventures)
1. Chapter 1

Harley woke up from her nap sleepily rubbing her eyes when she heard a jingle sound like a bell. She sat up and realized she had a tail. For a few seconds she was silent but eventually she screamed loudly.

"Harley what the hell is with all the racket?" The Joker yelled coming up the stairs.

"Don't come in!" Harley yelped and pressed the door shut firmly. She couldn't let him see her like this or he would get mad.

"Harley are you ok?" He said suspiciously. She was acting odd again and when this happened something was always wrong.

"Nothing Puddin I just had a bad dream" she lied.

"Well then why won't you let me in?" he said since usually if she had a nightmare she would run to him for comfort.

"I...I'm not decent" she said nervously which was true she was only wearing her red lingerie nightgown.

"Ok then well I'm gonna take a shower" he lied releasing the handle and pretending to walk off.

Harley waited and then breathed a sigh of relief and released the handle slowly "Phew that was close" she sighed heavily.

The Joker slammed open the door and grabbed her by the wrist "You dumb broad your too easy to fool" he snapped crossly. There was a jingling noise to which Harley's tail appeared from behind her back. The Joker went quiet and then yelled loudly in shock "What the hell? Harley where did you get that?!" he yelled.

"I dunno Mistah-J It was there when I woke up honest!" she said worriedly.

Suddenly a cat appeared from the window with a note in its mouth to which The Joker took and then the cat fled. He opened it and read it to which a frown appeared on his face.

"What does it say Puddin?" Harley asked curiously.

_Dear Joker_

_I am sure you've seen Harley's little transformation by now_

_Think of it as a gift from me_

_Enjoy your little role play theme_

_Catwoman_

The Joker frowned "It seems Catwoman drugged you the other night with that dart she shot at you" he said crossly.

"Crap I can't go out like this people will laugh at me!" Harley sniffed.

The Joker patted her head "No need to cry Harls I'll find a cure but until then I'll have to do heists alone" The Joker said gently.

"Thanks Puddin" Harley cried hugging him lovingly. Suddenly she began purring and her tail waved about.

"Um Harls your purring" The Joker said feeling awkward.

Harley jolted and backed away "Sorry Puddin it just felt comfortable and cat's purr when their happy" she said apologetically.

"I see well continue" he said to which she happily obeyed. He peered at her and smirked "Now that she's stuck like this she does look kinda SEXY" The Joker thought to himself.

Harley cuddled up to him and began waving her tail about happily. It was black and so were her ears; on her tail was a small red and black bow with a cat bell in the middle.

The Joker hesitated and then began stroking her hair making her purr louder. He sighed heavily "Ok Harls the purring is ok now but you had better NOT do this during sex or in your sleep" he said firmly.

"Um Puddin Red told me that cats are nocturnal...sort of" she said nervously.

"What does that mean?" The Joker said raising an eyebrow.

"It means I sleep during the day and be awake mostly during the night" she said smiling sweetly.

The Joker smirked and pulled her onto his lap "Well I better make the most of this before dawn comes" he said and began groping Harley's chest.

Harley blushed "Puddin...I...wait...nngh" she moaned pleasantly as he massaged her breasts with his hands and pinched her nipples.

"Don't be a party pooper Harls let daddy have his fun" The Joker said firmly.

"Y...Yes sir just...ah...Mmm...don't be too...oh...rough" she moaned as he rubbed her panties.

"I can't make any promises pooh" he teased and began licking her neck. This was going to be a night to remember he had read up that cat's were more sensitive than humans in smell, taste and touch not to mention sound.

Harley saw him smirking and blinked innocently "Mistah-J?" she said curiously.

"It's nothing Harls I'm just very happy right now" he said and pulled her into an intense kiss.


	2. C2: The perks of being a cat

The Joker was still asleep when he unconsciously reached out to touch Harley only to find she was not in bed. He sat up and felt her side of the bed to which it was cold meaning she had been out of bed for a while.

He pulled on his dressing gown and walked downstairs and noticed that the training room lights were on "What's she doing at this time of night?!" he grumbled.

He walked into the room and his mouth dropped. Usually he only looked at Harley when he was sexually active or just wanted to tease her but now this was fully due to her looks and sex appeal.

Harley had her hair in her usual bunches and was wearing a leotard that was half black and half red with the usual diamond pattern. She was practicing her somersaults, back flips and other such moves.

The Joker hated to admit it but she looked cute and he had never really paid attention to how flexible he was because he was busy working. It made him feel guilty inside as he saw how much effort she was putting in and her cat ears and tail made her look even cuter.

Harley sighed heavily "I hope Mistah-J is sleeping ok" she said worriedly.

"Well Pooh I was until I realized you snuck out" He said folding his arms and pretending to be cross.

Harley jumped and turned to see him "Mistah-J I...I...The thing is...I...I couldn't sleep...and well I didn't wanna wake you...so..." she stammered nervously.

The Joker smiled she was VERY cute when she was scared her cat ears and tail drooped at the same time meaning they were also connected to her emotions "Harls I'm not mad" he said reassuringly.

Harley's ears perked up a little but she still looked unsure "You sure Mistah-J?" she said nervously.

"I'm sure" he said to which he walked over to her and ruffled her head gently.

Harley smiled "Did you want some coffee Puddin I can go make some" she said about to leave but The Joker grabbed her by the wrist.

"Well Pooh I was watching you exercise and I was quite impressed" he said and pulled her close to him.

"Really? I'm so happy cos I do for you Puddin" she said happily to which her tail and ears perked up fully and her tail waved about.

The Joker felt a little touched she was working this hard for HIM?! But why? I mean she was most likely trying to please him but what else would she do it for?

Harley saw his confused look and stroked his cheek "I KNOW you don't want a weak timid girl who can't fight so I decided to be more thorough with my training" she said gently.

"You did this for ME?!" he said shocked. He had just thought she was being annoying when she said she loved him but to go this far she REALLY did care for him.

"Of course Puddin that way we can take down B-Man faster so you can have Gotham" She said smiling.

The Joker kissed Harley gently and then smiled "I love you Harls" he said and played with her ears.

Harley smiled and began blushing "Thanks Mistah-J" she said trying not to moan.

The Joker raised an eyebrow "Harley your turning red".

"It...It just feels good when you play with my ears" she said shyly.

The Joker smirked so her ears were a sensitive area he should use that during sex. He picked up Harley bridal style "Well I think you ought to get some rest Pumpkin pie as all that exercise must have been hard" he said gently.

Harley blinked and then smiled "Lead the way Puddin" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

**_In bedroom_**

Harley was cuddled up to The Joker her legs intertwined around his own and her busts pressed against his chest. Her cat tail was wriggling about happily making the bell jingle but only now and again.

The Joker was facing away from her but was starting to enjoy being cuddled by Harley. Her boobs felt so soft on his back and she was so warm.

As if on cue Harley muttered something quietly in her sleep but it was too quiet to be made out. Eventually she spoke again this time more clearly.

"So warm" She muttered almost purring.

The Joker smiled and turned to face her and hugged her as she slept "My Harley" she said softly as she slept.


	3. C3: Pushover no more

"C'mon boys I wanna get this done before Bat-rat shows up!" Joker hissed crossly.

"Sure thing boss" Curl mumbled nervously.

Harley sighed dreamily. Joker was so sexy when he was mad his angry expression kind of turned her on as long as it wasn't aimed at her.

Suddenly the door exploded open and Batman and Batgirl appeared glaring angrily at the duo.

"Well looks like we have company" Joker chuckled.

"No worries Mistah-J I'll take care of Bat-brat the boys can take care of Batsy" Harley cooed cart wheeling away.

Joker smiled at her. Despite her being annoying usually she was being ever so helpful to him and she looked ever so kinky in her newly designed costume.

Harley had on her usual white face make-up, Black domino mask and black lipstick but no Jester hat. Her hair was in 2 bunches tied back with 1 black ribbon with small red diamonds and 1 red ribbon with small black diamonds. On her feet were a pair of red go-go boots making her just a tad taller than normal.

She was wearing a turtleneck sleeveless leotard designed like her costume. It was 2/4 black and 2/4 red with the usual black and red diamond print. She had her white Jester cowl around her neck as normal. However her new cat ears were poking out from atop her head and her tail was waving about behind her.

Batman usually would have gone at Joker immediately but was too transfixed by her outfit and cat like appearance "Quinn?!" he said shocked.

"Who else would it be bats?" Harley said smiling deviously.

Batman blushed under his mask he was used to seeing Harley in her suit but this one was more revealing and showed her slender figure. Despite her being a criminal she was a fairly attractive woman.

"Hey Boss we got all the money" Blair called as he finished loading the truck.

"Oh well no more playtime see ya!" Harley called and grabbed a grenade and threw it at the 2 caped crusaders and fled towards Joker.

"Later Bats look forward to next time" Joker jeered.

Harley leapt into the vehicle and they sped off quickly leaving the disoriented heroes alone.

"Looks like they escaped" Batgirl sighed crossly.

Bruce squinted his eyes firmly "I'm more concerned about Quinn".

"Why she looked and acted the same apart from her costume change" Batgirl said suspiciously.

"I can't help but wonder where she got those ears and tail from" Batman said turning away to leave to which Batgirl followed.

**_Meanwhile_**

Harley was sat in the back seat with Joker. She removed her make-up with a cloth and took off her mask "Geez I need a facial" she groaned.

Joker said nothing he was too busy admiring her new costume. The design was rather sexy and snazzy. Her cat ears and tail were twitching as well which looked rather cute.

Harley saw him staring "Something wrong Puddin?" She asked curiously.

Joker smirked "C'mere Harls" he said patting his knee.

Harley was about to scooch over when he stopped her in her tracks.

"Daddy wants you to crawl" he said grinning deviously.

Harley smiled and began to crawl towards him like a cat until she was perched on his lap "Yes Puddin?" She said batting her eyelashes.

Joker yanked on her left hand pulling her towards him.

Harley cried as she was pulled towards his chest barely touching his face and her legs sprawled across the seat. Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment "Mistah-J?" she said shyly.

Joker nibbled her ear playfully making her moan. He wrapped his free hand around her waist and cupped her butt in his palm.

Harley gazed at him desirably her blue eyes longing. She loved being near him and his caress made her feel happy.

"I must say I'm loving the costume Harls" He said grinning at her.

Harley pressed herself against his chest and wrapped her free arm around his neck "I believe I'm feeling playful Mistah-J" she teased.

"Hmm are we now" Joker chuckled licking her neck making her shudder.

"Mmm hmm and I want you to make me happy" Harley giggled.

"As you wish my little kitten" Joker chuckled and pulled her into a kiss entering his tongue into her mouth.

Harley closed her eyes and returned his kiss. Her tail waved about happily as he showered her with affection. She didn't care if it was because of the tail and ears they never really got intimate because of work so she was making the most of it.

**_back at hideout_**

The henchman were putting the money away in a safe in The Joker's office. When they were done they went to the wreck room and played cards.

Joker closed his door and sat at his desk. He had a lot of work to get done but the image of Harley in her sexy get up was still burned into his mind. He blushed a little as he remembered her slender figure in the tight leotard like attire the best part was it complimented her breasts immensely.

Deciding to get back to work he began scribbling away at a blueprint for his next plan. He would never get any work done if all he thought about was screwing Harley all the time.

Suddenly there was a gentle knock on the door and Harley appeared looking timid.

Usually he would have told her to get lost but she looked so adorable with her ears and tail drooping that he couldn't help but feel cheerful. The Joker smiled "Well Harls what can I do for you?" he teased playfully.

"Um...Mistah-J?" she asked shyly playing with her fingers nervously.

"Well spit it out I haven't got all day" Joker said firmly.

"Can...can I..." she said nervously sweat running down her brow.

"Go on..." Joker said impatiently. She had a bad habit of making him wait which often proved annoying.

"Can...CAN I SIT WITH YOU?!" Harley burst out loudly clenching her fists in front of her face.

Joker blinked at her stunned by her outburst. He sighed heavily "Fine" he said crossly.

Harley smiled happily and ran towards his desk but instead of going to sit on his lap she knelt beside him and rested her head on his lap.

Joker was shocked by her gesture and rather confused "Um Harls what are you..." he said raising an eyebrow.

"Your lap is so soft and warm I just wanted to rest my head on it" she purred her tail twitching.

Joker smiled and patted her head. She was an odd girl sometimes but she was a bona fied cutie none the less. He continued scribbling away but occasionally scratched her ears affectionately or tickled her chin.

Harley was enjoying being a cat. Joker was being more affectionate and they were becoming closer as a couple which made her happy as they usually spent a lot of time separate "Maybe I'll stay like this forever" she thought to herself.

**_Meanwhile at Black gate prison_**

"I'm honoured you came to visit batman but why couldn't you have asked me out on a date instead" Catwoman cooed from her bed.

Batman frowned "I know that you used a serum of some sort on Harley Quinn Selina" he said crossly.

Catwoman frowned "Aw so cold and here I wanted to play" she sighed crossly.

Batman sighed heavily "Ok fine the next time you're out I'll buy you dinner HAPPY?!" he said crossly.

Catwoman smiled "It's a deal" she said getting to her feet. She folded her arms "I used a serum called feline 921. It's designed to make anyone who is injected with it not only gain cat like abilities but a tail and ears" she explained.

"So why use it on Quinn?" Batman asked curiously.

Catwoman smiled "He destroyed a wild cat sanctuary carelessly in his last heist so I decided to get payback".

Batman turned to leave not saying anything.

"She's quite the looker" Batgirl said crossly.

Batman smirked "Jealous are we?" he teased.

"Shut up" Batgirl muttered crossly.

Batman chuckled as many times as would deny it she still had a crush on him and he was aware she was jealous of his relationship with her.


	4. C4: Treats for Joker

The Joker was sat on the couch watching TV. He was bored shitless but there were somewhat entertaining programmes on the channels.

Suddenly he felt pressure on his lap which surprised him. He looked to see Harley curling up beside him her head on his lap. She was purring gently her tail waving about happily.

Usually he would enjoy his own company during an evening and tell Harley to go and call Ivy or wash her hair. Anything to get her out of his hair but tonight he was in a pleasant mood and her attire was somewhat amusing.

Harley was smiling fondly and sprawled across the couch with her head upon his lap. Her long blonde hair was loose and slightly curled; she was fresh out of the bath and still smelled of her strawberry shampoo. She was wearing her red lingerie nightgown with black lace on the hem and chest.

Slowly he raised his hand and cupped the back of her head affectionately and continued watching TV. He smiled as she began purring quietly; he may have not been a cat lover but her new mannerisms were rather cute.

"So warm..." Harley mumbled quietly. She reached out and took hold of his free hand with her own left hand gently. A small smile spread across her face as she held his hand tightly and her tail waved about slowly.

Joker gazed at her fondly she may act like a clingy whiney bitch quite a bit but like this it was hard to get mad at her. She was so cute and affectionate that he was getting used to looking past any of her mistakes.

Suddenly Cur came in and looked rather surprised and somewhat embarrassed about Harley's position upon The Joker.

Joker looked up at him crossly obviously pissed off about being interrupted.

"S...Sorry boss I didn't know Miss Quinn was in here with ya" he said nervously.

"Just knock next time kay?" Joker said crossly.

Cur nodded nervously "Um...me and the guys were wondering..." he began nervously.

"Go on..." Joker said raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

Cur swallowed nervously "...If it ok with you...well we um...that is..." he said sweat running down his brow.

"Spit it out man!" Joker hissed.

"Can we go out to the bar...I mean if you wanna be alone and all" Cur said gazing at Harley.

Joker smirked "Cur if you wanna go to the bar be my guest just come back able to work got it!" he said firmly.

"You got it boss" Cur said firmly and then left quickly before he changed his mind.

Harley yawned "What was that all about?" she said crossly not happy about being woken up.

"Oh just Cur wanting to go out so we can be alone" Joker said fondly tickling her chin.

"Oh...that's thoughtful of him" Harley said smiling.

"Well they aint as bad as they look pooh" Joker chuckled. He then got up and stretched to which Harley moaned at his exit from the couch.

"I fancy a nice hot bath..."He said turning to Harley "...Care to join me sweets?" he said holding his arms out to her.

Harley squealed happily and leapt into his arms and her tail began waving around happily.

The Joker smiled "I'll take that as a yes" he chuckled. He picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to the bathroom.

**_In bathroom_**

Joker was sitting in the tub relaxing in the hot water and bubbles. He sighed pleasantly as the hot water massaged his aching body.

Harley was sat at the side of the bath peering over the edge. Her ears were drooping and she seemed nervous and slightly anxious.

Joker raised his eyebrow "Something wrong Harls? I thought you liked bubble baths" he said suspiciously.

"It...It isn't too hot is it?" She said worriedly.

Joker chuckled "Its fine Harls now get in" Joker said and pulled her by the arm to which she shrieked as she plummeted into the hot water.

Harley burst out from the water spluttering and coughing. She looked rather hacked off about his prank.

The Joker laughed wildly at her pissed off expression. She was even cuter when she was mad and it was hard to take her seriously with bubbles atop her head.

Harley shook her head ridding herself of the bubbles "That was mean Mistah-J" she grumbled crossly.

The Joker smiled "Sorry Pooh but I couldn't resist". He held out his arms lovingly "Now come to daddy".

Harley smiled and curled up in his arms leaning against his chest. She smiled happily her ears twitching. Her tail arched out of the water and began waving about wildly.

The Joker stroked her head with one hand and rested his other one behind his head. It was fun having Harley as a cat because he could tease her more than usual.

"Mistah-J?" Harley asked curiously.

"Hmm?" Joker said opening one eye.

Harley became anxious "Would you still love me if I was stuck this way forever or do you want me to go back to being normal?" she said peering at him with her big blue eyes worriedly.

The Joker stared at her then burst out laughing "Harley you nut of course I'd still love you!" He said pinching her cheek.

"Really? You mean it Puddin?!" Harley said happily.

"Well you are cuter this way and having cat hybrid children may be useful someday I suppose" he chuckled ruffling her hair.

"I love you Mistah-J" Harley cried happily wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Joker was taken by surprise by her sudden kiss but slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her kiss. He may not be the affectionate type normally but it was hard to refuse with Harley pressing her naked body against him.

**_In bedroom_**

"You nearly done Harls?" Joker called from the bed.

"Almost Puddin...Are you sure you want me to wear this?" Harley asked nervously.

The Joker smirked "You doubting my fashion taste Harley?" He said pretending to be mad.

"No of course not it's just a bit of a shock is all" Harley said anxiously from the wardrobe.

"You almost done?" he said impatiently then smirked "If you don't hurry I'll come in for you myself" He teased pretending to get up.

"No don't I'm done!" Harley cried bursting out of the wardrobe.

The Joker chuckled a giant smirk appearing on his face as he eyed Harley up and down.

Harley blushed and became annoyed when she realized she had been tricked "Not cool Mistah-J" she said crossly.

"At least I got to see you looking so sexy" Joker chuckled his eyes roaming her body.

Harley had her hair in the usual bunches. She was wearing a black fur bra, Black laced panties, a cat bell collar with spikes, black furry wrist bands and fishnet tights. She was wearing red lipstick and black mascara with a little grey eyeliner.

Realizing she had been tricked Harley turned her back on The Joker and folded her arms crossly "That was foul play Mistah-J" She said crossly.

The Joker smiled "Sorry Harley but you're so cute I couldn't resist" he said fondly.

Harley peered at him suspiciously "You...You mean it?" she said squinting her eyes.

"Mmm hmm" The Joker said nodding.

Harley smiled at him "Well I guess I can forgive you" she said turning to face him.

"C'mere pooh daddy wants to enjoy your goodies" The Joker said smirking and holding out his arms.

Harley squealed happily and leapt into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his and nuzzled against him lovingly.

The Joker sat up and pulled Harley onto his lap so she was straddling him. He held her by the arm and began groping her left breast.

Harley blushed wildly "Puddin wait...nngh...not so...rough..Mmm" she moaned pleasantly.

The Joker smirked "Oh...but you sound like your enjoying it Harls" he chuckled.

"That...That's not true" Harley lied trying to avoid his gaze.

The Joker sighed heavily and pinched her nipple.

Harley cried out loudly as pleasure filled her body from his touch. Her body shivered with delight as he toyed with her roughly.

"What was that about not enjoying it?" Joker teased grinning.

Harley pouted "N..No fair your teasing me" she said breathlessly.

The Joker licked her neck making her sigh "You love it" he said biting her neck. He then pulled away and admired the hickey he left on her neck.

Harley gasped shyly and covered her mark with her hand. This was the first time he had done such a thing and it was rather embarrassing for her.

"You don't like it?" The Joker teased but he looked pissed off.

Harley snapped out of her trance "No it's just..." she trailed off looking away.

"C'mon Harls tell daddy what's on your mind" The Joker said tilting back her head.

Harley blushed and looked away "It's the first time you've done that to me" she said quietly.

The Joker looked surprised "It is?...geez I have bad memory" he said scratching his head.

Harley shifted away from him nervously. His bite had hurt and despite the fact that she enjoyed it she was going to have to explain the next time she saw Ivy.

Feeling guilty about upsetting her Joker hugged her from behind "I'm sorry Harls I was only playing" he said tightening his grip. He peered at the mark which was becoming slightly red "I won't do it again I promise".

Harley smiled and turned her head and kissed him. She then pulled away and smiled lovingly at him "I love you Puddin" she said gently. He wasn't one for keeping promises but if she really was scared of something he never pushed her again and that was a rule between them.

The Joker pushed her onto her back pinning her down. He gazed at her body hungrily and a large grin appeared on his face.

Harley swallowed nervously "What are you gonna do to me?" she said fear filling her eyes.

The Joker chuckled his eyes gleaming with mischief "Harley when I'm done with you'll hurt in places you'll never know you could".


	5. C5: Nightime bonding

Joker was laid on his side of the bed reading a magazine. It was late and he had been working all day. Usually he would have fallen asleep immediately but part of him wanted to baby Harley and so the newspaper kept him awake.

"Sorry Mistah-J the make-up was a bitch to remove" Harley apologized as she padded into the room.

"That's ok Pooh I was reading anyway" Joker said tenderly.

"That's good Mistah-J. You can see if there's any thefts or schemes that we could pull off" Harley said sweetly.

The Joker looked up from his magazine. He used to find her a pain in the ass but since her transformation he had learned to respect and appreciate her more.

Harley crawled onto the bed and snuggled up close to him by hugging his arm. Her tail began to wave about gently and a quiet purr was heard.

The Joker placed down his newspaper and laid on his side. He wrapped his arms around Harley and began stroking her ears.

"That tickles Mistah-J" Harley giggled playfully.

"You're so cute Harls. Maybe being a cat aint such a bad thing" Joker said gently.

"I think your right Puddin" Harley agreed cheerfully.

The Joker was about to kiss her when Bud and Lou burst in. They were panting heavily and small cackles escaped their lips.

Joker sighed heavily "Most likely want their mummy" he groaned crossly. He was annoyed since it was getting good.

Harley frowned "Babies go to bed mummy is busy" she scolded firmly.

Bud and Lou whimpered but eventually obeyed when she scolded them a second time. They padded into the corner and curled up together.

Joker was impressed "Nice one Harls".

Harley smiled "I can spend time with them anytime. I wanna enjoy the moment" she said cheekily.

The Joker smirked "I'll hold you to it sweets" he chuckled and pinned her onto her back.

"Ooo Mistah-J you naughty boy" Harley squealed playfully.

"That's right baby. Daddy is a bad boy who loves his little girl" he chuckled deviously. He leaned towards her slowly ready to enjoy her sweet body until morning.

**_Meanwhile_**

Catwoman was sat atop a roof. She was waiting for Batman as he had asked her to meet him alone.

"He's late" Selina grumbled crossly.

It was hard being in a relationship with Bruce. Not only because she was a criminal but because he lost track of time.

"You been waiting long?" a voice said from the shadows.

Selina turned to see Batman appearing from the shadows. A cheeky smile spread across her face.

Slowly she got to her feet and dusted herself off "Geez you know how to make a girl wait" she teased playfully.

Batman sighed heavily "Can we get to business please" he said firmly.

Selina pouted crossly "Spoilsport" she muttered.

"I heard you know how to revert Harley's condition" Batman said firmly squinting his eyes.

"That I do but I'm not gonna" Selina said crossly.

"She can't stay like that forever! Joker will get bored of her" Batman snapped.

"I doubt it Batman. It seems Joker has a cat girl fetish when it comes to sex" Selina said smugly.

Batman was both shocked, angered and disgusted "How do you know that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Isis has been keeping tabs" Selina chuckled.

"Nice work" Batman said impressed.

"Anyway enough about the clown duo I wanna have a word with you" Selina said firmly.

"About what?" Batman said curiously in a suspicious tone.

Selina pressed herself against him gently and pressed her hands on his chest "I wanna talk about US" she said deviously.

Bruce felt his chest tighten. He did love her unconditionally but their duties and the law kept them apart.

"Selina I..." Bruce began but was cut off by her passionate kiss.

He wanted to push her away but ended up wrapping his arms around her back. She was so sweet and smelled like her usual perfume.

Eventually she pulled away "I LOVE you Bruce but I can't stop being who I am. You have to understand that being with me means compromising with my lifestyle choice" she said firmly.

Batman cupped her head with his hand and stroked her back "I know Selina I'm not a fool to how you feel about me it's just..." he said sadly.

"Just what?" Selina asked gently.

"I have to help Gotham. Until they can deal with their own issues I must be the hero they need" Batman explained.

Selina smiled "I know but just promise me one thing" She asked gently.

"Anything" Batman said tenderly.

"That we'll live together someday. Me and you in a house I don't care where it is as long as we're together" she pleaded her eyes filled with hope.

"Now that's a dream worth fighting for" Bruce chuckled.

"So does this mean we're working together on this?" Selina said deviously a smirk appearing on her face.

"I suppose so" Batman said awkwardly a gentle blush hinting his cheeks.

"Yay I get you all to myself" Selina giggled.

Batman gazed up at the moon "I pray this works" he said to himself.


End file.
